


【游&了&尊】三勇士排列组合大混邪

by Randeringing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randeringing/pseuds/Randeringing
Summary: 懒得取标题。第一、本质沙雕OOC第二、三流言情写法第三、三勇士排列组合 混乱邪恶您可以在本文里看见：游了/了游 游尊/尊游 了尊/尊了请自行带好防护镜食用本文中可能会出现：故作柔弱藤木游作天生嘴欠鸿上了见头脑发热穗村尊ABO原作背景世界观，第一次写ABO并不严谨，请谅解如果可以请继续观看！十分感谢
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【游&了&尊】三勇士排列组合大混邪

**Author's Note:**

> 本文里  
> 藤木游作是一个和A一样能打的O  
> 穗村尊是比A还要能打的B  
> 鸿上了见是那个A

两个人交往不久后，就开始思考起更进一步的事情。  
起因已经忘记是什么了，总之两个人在床上吻得迷迷糊糊的时候，才想起是不是要进行什么更加深入的东西。  
鸿上了见被压在床上，藤木游作扣住他的双手，深深地亲吻着，舌头莽撞地挤进对方的口腔。  
“就这么迫不及待？”  
鸿上了见热情地回吻着，两人彻底地交换了彼此唾液成分，湿润的体液从他们发红的唇拉出细长的银丝，然后他们从这个深吻里抽身而出。  
“你似乎搞错了什么。”藤木游作的语气冰冰凉凉的，正如他平常为人一样不带什么多余的情绪，“我要当上面的那个。”  
“哈？”  
鸿上了见惊得几乎要跳起来，身体抖了一下，像炸了毛的猫一样。他吸了口气，深深皱着眉头，控制自己脸上的表情不要显得过分讶异。这份表情也逐渐被主人包装调味成了讽刺，然后他哼出一声冷笑。  
“你才是搞错了的那个人吧，藤木游作？时至今日你还不知道我们的性别？还是说高中老师没有好好教过你们生理课？我是Alpha，你是Omega，谁上谁下这种问题请你用脑子好好思考一下答案。”  
“那可不一定。”游作冷冷地说，“我不认为我在下面。”  
“高中生、你从来就没有讲过道理。”  
他止住高中生扒着他衣服的手。绿色眼睛的高中生紧紧抿着唇，专注地看着他，在了见走神的时候将他按在床上，粗暴地开始扯他的衣服。  
了见有些恼怒了，抓住藤木游作纤细的手腕，压抑着怒火沉着嗓音道：“藤木游作？你还真的想上我？”  
高中生没有理会他的话语，抿着唇专注地把他的衣服扒下来，目标先开始是上衣，遭到抗拒则又转变为下身的休闲裤。鸿上了见不耐烦地啧了一声，拍开对方的手，站起身来，摆脱高中生的禁锢，然后他反身钳制住对方骨节突出的手腕，将对方反压在床上。  
鸿上了见凑近他的脖颈，轻轻地喷了一口气。暧昧的吐息喷洒在高中生修长白皙的脖颈，对方如同被烫到的猫一样抖了抖，白皙的皮肤泛了点红。  
这才是正常的情况嘛。就让我这个Alpha管制一下自己不听话的Omega。  
鸿上了见拧了拧眉。这个Omega一直都很强势，甚至在决斗的过程中也气势汹汹地打败了自己很多次。自己确实是喜欢这种强势的、不柔弱做作的Omega，可是强势到在前戏的时候嚷着要上自己的程度可就不必要了。  
他把藤木游作压在柔软的床上，面对面给对方又来了一个深吻，一手按住对方并不宽阔的肩膀，一手按着对方的后脑勺。毕竟年龄和经验放在那里，鸿上了见以前也交过女朋友，虽然并没有深入更多的交往过什么，起码比一个什么都不会的高中生来得成熟些。藤木游作之前在他口中亲吻得可太青涩莽撞了，一看就没什么经验。  
他伸出舌头，入侵到对方的口腔里，扫过对方的上颚，再是齿廓，又够到对方湿滑的舌，一同火热地共舞。高中生如同一只受惊的猫一样，想跳起来却又被大力按住，瞪大一双绿色的猫眼唔唔地不知道如何反应，倒不像之前那个冷酷说着要上人的Omaga了。  
鸿上了见很满意，他放大了自己的信息素味，满屋子溢满着海盐的味道。对方冰冰凉凉的薄荷味也弥散在空气中，刺激着他的感官，Omega的甜美气息让他有些眼睛发红，眼前的这个Omega似乎也变得异常甜美了起来。自己一个Alpha都被Omega的信息素影响到有些发情，这个Omega在Alpha的信息素包围下肯定更加受不了，是不是已经开始分泌体液了？  
他舔了舔唇，有些燥热，示威而带有侵占意味地在高中生的脖颈上轻轻地舔舐，在脖颈微微凸起的腺体处力度适中地咬了一口，将信息素注射进对方的腺体。  
给这个高中生一个教训，也就做个临时标记，毕竟还没有成年，鸿上了见也不打算做到最后一步。但是藤木游作是真的有点触及到他底线了，略微的惩罚还是需要的——亲吻、触摸、爱抚，让他浑身颤抖，让他面色发红，眼角湿润，让他认清自己Omega的身份——反正只要不做到最后一步就好——当然、如果藤木游作执意要踩他的底线，倒也不介意做到最后一步。  
鸿上了见有些沉浸在这个Omega的甜美气息、以及对这个Omega的幻想里，直到对方低低地叫着他的名字，他才有些回过神来。对方不老实的双手已经解开了他的腰带，脱下了他的裤子，隔着底裤大力地揉捏他手感良好的臀部，甚至还轻轻拍了拍，发出不大不小的声响，然后打算扯下他的底裤，让他失去最后一层遮蔽。

鸿上了见突然间就清醒了。  
他看着身下的Omega，对方绿色的双眼确实有些湿润，因为刚刚的比第一次深入更多的亲吻甚至喘着粗重的气息，胸膛一起一伏，看着他的双眼里满是渴求和情动。藤木游作原本长得就很漂亮、他承认，对方外貌不比自己差劲多少，而且是那种英气的、有些冷峻却又很清秀的那种，很能引起Alpha的征服欲，此刻这少见的这一幕，如果给Alpha看到可是催情的药剂，但是鸿上了见突然就萎了，心理意义上的——因为这个Omega他妈是铁了心要上他啊？？？  
“藤木游作！你有病？呵、我可以给你推荐几个专治性别认知障碍的医生。”  
他咬了咬牙齿，一把大力拍开对方在自己臀部上肆意揉捏的手，飞快提好裤子，保持着双腿跨立在对方身体两侧，上半身直立的姿态。  
藤木游作一愣，然后收回了手，他看了看自己的手，语气有些认真：“我以前也没有试过，但是Alpha的屁股，手感很不错。”  
“哦？那我觉得你的屁股手感也会很好。”  
“我试过了，你的更有弹性。”  
鸿上了见突然就被噎住了。这个时候他体内的燥热也冷静得差不多了，原本两腿之间有些挺立的部位也平息了不少，他斜着眼睛倪了一眼游作的两腿之间，发现对方并没有什么明显的反应：“你没有进入发情期？”  
“鸿上博士的实验产物。Omega可没有那么敏感，虽然保留有生殖腔和腺体，但基本上也不存在发情期。就刚刚那个程度，还没能激起我身体的欲望。”  
他语气平静地说着，似是漫不经心地抬起头撇了了见一眼，那一双冰冰凉凉的绿色双眼此刻像是浸着凉水一样。  
“毕竟是Alpha，遇到这样的事情会有这种应激反应也不奇怪。”他撑起小半个身子，将上半身的重心放在身体两侧手肘关节与床铺接触的两个支点处，“拉起我的领带，继续亲吻我。我们还可以再试试。”  
“然后被你上？”鸿上了见冷笑，“你做梦。”  
“在下面并不会很难受。我查过资料，了解了下Alpha的生理构造。如果做好润滑，问题不大，还可以让你很舒服。”  
“噢，我也可以让你很舒服，那你怎么不试试呢？把一个Omega干得很爽可是Alpha的本能。”  
“那你知道吗？Alpha甚至也可以违逆本能，在药物的加持和调教下拥有生殖腔的快感。”  
“话接得很顺嘛。”他冷冷笑着，“藤木游作，准备了多久？什么时候有的想法？”  
“有一段时间了。”  
“交往后？”  
“交往前，汉诺塔后。”  
“那你可真够异想天开。”

他不想再对这个不可理喻的Omega说什么话了，直接一把按倒对方的肩膀，把对方蓝色的领带粗暴地扯下，一手顺着对方白色衬衫的下摆摸索进去，从纤细的腰部开始抚弄，再往上部细腻的皮肤攀爬。他不再控制自己的力道，在对方修长的脖颈处狠狠咬出了牙印。海盐清爽而带着咸涩的气味同冷冷淡淡的薄荷香气在房间里抗衡缠绕着，一时之间竟然分不出谁的气势更强。  
藤木游作咬着下唇疼痛地呃了一声，眯着眼睛忍住痛苦的呻吟。他平静地侧眼看着埋在自己脖颈至锁骨处企图吸吮着留下痕迹、最终又大力咬了咬腺体的鸿上了见，语气里反倒带着笑意：“了见，要标记我吗？不要紧，那就标记我好了。如果这样会比较让Alpha更有成就感，保住他们身在上位的荣耀感，也未尝不可。”  
那只在自己衬衫里不安分胡乱摸索的手探入更深处，攀附着带有情色意味地大力揉弄他胸前的肉粒，他的气息变得粗重起来，然后学着像对方一样顺着对方粉色的内衬直直探入对方肌肉紧绷的肉体表面，爱抚也没有，直接捏住对方的乳粒用力一掐。鸿上了见猛地一震，浑身僵直，立马立起身子推开藤木游作，抓住对方的手腕让那只手离自己远点。  
两只手僵持在半空中，一时分不出高下。对方的力气出奇的大，完全不像一个柔弱的Omega，倒是和自己一个Alpha都可以持平。  
游作好像看出了他的疑惑，平静地弯了弯嘴角：“被实验改造过的Omega虽然不算是完成品，但有着和Alpha一样的战斗能力。觉得我是个Omega就掉以轻心的话，大可不必。”他甚至再用一只手扣住了见的另一只手腕，头部靠近了见，走入了呼吸交织的距离，语气轻柔，“你标记我了。那么我也从你这里索求些东西，不算过分吧？对外的关系我可以一直保密好，我就是你的Omega，没错。不会有人觉得你会是在下面的那个，到时候只有我们两个知道就好，就保持这样的关系不可以吗？我说了，我会让你舒服的。”  
“离我远点！”鸿上了见气得一拳打在他脸上，被游作躲开了大半，但是对方白皙的脸颊上还是擦出了明显的红印，“愿意做我的Omega，却不愿意在下面？全世界找不到第二个你这样的Omega了！和你这样的Omega谈恋爱，我还不如找个Beta！”  
“哈、说的也是。”藤木游作也有些恼火了，冷笑着，“和你这样强势的的Alpha谈恋爱，我还不如找一个脾气温和的Beta，起码更好控制。”  
“穗村尊？”  
“穗村尊。”  
“他那样的Beta看起来确实比你这种Omega要甜美乖巧多了，当恋人想必也比你有意思多了。”  
“如果是身为Beta的尊，肯定会答应我的要求，比你这个强势的Alpha好一百倍。”  
两个人对视一眼，眼光摩擦出激烈的火花。

“嗨——游作，早上好。啊、鸿上今天没有来吗？以往你们不是一起的吗？”  
穗村尊笑着打了个招呼，端着杯咖啡递到游作面前。  
“草薙先生今天去进货了，可能还要过一段时间才会回来。现在要是不嫌弃的话可以试试我做的热狗唷，我有很努力在学啦——唔、游作——”  
穗村尊被游作一把拉进了热狗车，按在了椅子上。他看着游作面无表情地关上热狗车的大门和窗户，确定空间密闭不会被人窥伺后，转过身来。他绿色的眼睛钉在穗村尊身上，看得尊有点发毛。  
“啊游作、怎么了？”尊努力保持淡定，“你今天好奇怪。”  
“尊。”  
绿眼睛的猫一样的高中生突然开口叫对方的名字。他靠近尊，将双手按在对方围裙的两个肩带上，低着头，同尊近距离地对视，直直看进那双有点紧张但并不害怕的藕色双眼。  
“你愿意和我交往吗？”  
“啊…啊？游游作、不是、你不是正在和鸿上交往吗？”尊感到眩晕，有些舌头绕不清地发出提问。

尊觉得自己的眼镜都快要碎掉了。  
当初知道这个消息的时候尊其实一度有些反对。因为他对鸿上了见这个汉诺头子的感官并不好。当然并不是说对方的为人如何，在他看来，Revolver是一个相当可敬的、正直而强大的对手——但这并不妨碍他讨厌鸿上了见每次来买热狗的时候对着他会微微抬起下巴露出的逗狗一样的戏谑神情，还有那就算用了再多敬语也无法掩饰对方气质里本性的上位者傲慢。不过因为游作的缘故，两个人之间的关系倒也没有过分的紧张，可还是火药味浓重。  
他经常搞不懂游作为什么会和这个只会开嘴炮一口一个十六进制来蔑视自己这个电脑白痴的汉诺头子交往。他甚至联合过草薙和游作谈过这件事情——和恐怖组织汉诺头子交往的诸多危害甚至都可以罗列成出书的样刊。而且游作是个Omega诶？面对那个精明的Alpha，怎么看都要吃大亏吧！他对游作其实一直有担心，虽然游作是自愿的，但他总害怕游作受了什么委屈又不跟他们说——好吧他的心就是偏的，鸿上了见怎么样他才不关心，他关心的是藤木游作！不过看在最近两个人交往的时候氛围还挺融洽，他无奈也只能默默支持这段关系的发展了。

“……分了。”  
尊只听到游作闷闷的声音，然后对方一把抱住他坐在他的身上。  
尊的脑子轰的一声一片空白，然后他感到一双柔软的唇贴在他的嘴上，对方湿滑的舌头撬开他毫无防备的牙关，在他的嘴里扫荡。他立马想要逃离，却被狠狠按住后脑勺加深这个吻。虽然还有些青涩，但对方努力地在施展技巧主导着这场唇舌的舞蹈。  
作为对信息素并不过分敏感的Beta，尊只能隐隐约约闻到对方身上那股很好闻的薄荷香气，让他有些迷迷糊糊的。整场亲吻让他感觉很舒服，把一切主导权都交给对方的感觉并不坏，甚至让他有些忘我。  
直到游作放开他，喘了一口气，有些面色发红并带着威慑气息地恶狠狠地盯着他：“尊，和我交往！”  
“啊…？啊、等、等等！游作——”  
尊惊叫一声。藤木游作一把捞起他的肩膀和腰腿把他抱在了电脑的操作台上。尊并没有用着多大力气地推搡着做出抗拒的动作，被游作按在桌上，对方的一条腿强硬地挤进了自己张开的双腿之间。  
薄荷味淡淡地弥散在空气中，那一度是令穗村尊非常安心的味道，淡淡的、有一点清凉但并不过分张扬，和藤木游作给他的感觉一样，是一种让他感觉很舒服而又无法抗拒的味道。

其实他也有一点喜欢游作。说是恋人的那种也算不上，但也早已并不只是那种男孩子单纯的对自己崇拜的英雄的憧憬。  
最开始他认识的，只不过是电脑屏幕里面意气风发的Playmaker，那个似乎怎么战斗都不会疲倦，怎么战斗都能拿出勇气，永远拥有着希望的英雄。他还想，啊，Playmaker那么强大，现实之中肯定也是一样成熟冷峻的Alpha——毕竟大家都说他是Alpha嘛。  
害怕被嫌弃自己只是一个最普通的、并不强大还什么都不会的Beta，尊收拾好自己的装束，理好头发，戴上了和对方眼睛同色的镜框，紧张地跟踪他，同他对话，到头来却也只发现对方也只是一个没有什么超能力的普通人。  
网传Playmaker的真身如何神通广大无所不能，现实之中那个犹顶着黑眼圈，头发有些散乱，走路姿势也很随意，单手顶在肩上提包的藤木游作就这样突兀地映入了他的眼帘。

“游作、有的时候，一个人战斗不会感觉累吗？”  
“…？”  
“啊、不是、我是说，说以前的话，要一个人面对那么多汉诺骑士，心里不会感到害怕什么的吗？而且会不会感到很孤独，因为只有你一个在面对这些，不是吗？当然，我知道草薙先生其实一直在背后支援啦，但是在网络上战斗的毕竟也只有你一个啊，孤零零地去进行决斗什么的、去追寻汉诺找到当年的真相，就……不会感觉、害怕、疲倦、无助甚至绝望？……在经历了十年前的那些后。”  
那双绿色的眼睛从电脑屏幕的所在处转开，望向了自己。很澄澈，那是穗村尊在遇见他之前从未见过的绿色。他能从那一双眼睛里看见自己慌张的神情，自己的无措，仿佛将自己恐惧的内心剖开，曝光在无影灯下，然后把手术刀交给了这个他并未认识许久、却无由来能让他感到信任和安心的人手上。  
游作的神情并没有多大的改变，最多只是微微皱了皱眉头。他甚至停下了自己在键盘上敲打代码的动作，整个身子都转向了尊，一手放在自己的膝盖上，一手搁浅在桌子上，似乎在认真思考着这个问题。  
尊紧张地看向他。  
“那个、如果这个问题很冒犯的话其实我——”  
“其实——”  
两个人同时开口，然后面面相觑。  
尊挠了挠下巴，有些尴尬：“你先说。”  
游作点了点头。  
“嗯……其实说实话，这样子一直战斗下来，会感到疲倦，也是很正常的吧？我不觉得我有多厉害，我也并不值得你那么憧憬和小心翼翼，尊。”  
游作皱着的眉头松展开了，突然笑了：“尊，你太紧张了。”  
“啊…哈？是、是吗？”  
“你的脸很红。”  
“有吗……！没有吧……”  
游作只是看着他微微笑了，尊感觉自己脸上有点发烧，一时竟不知道是因为窘迫还是害羞。  
“刚刚那些其实都是尊的心里话吧，谢谢你能信任我，把这些话都说出来。”  
“我自己都觉得挺冒犯了……游作不会怪我揭你的伤疤吗？”  
“伤疤？我不觉得。而且硬要说是伤疤的话，那也是尊、不、是我们两个共有的伤疤。”游作看着他，“十年前的事件，对我们都造成了无可挽回的创伤。害怕、无助、绝望……那些十年前早就困扰着我的情绪无可抗拒地萦绕着我，在我每一个夜晚的梦境里。时至今日，十年前的那些仍然历历在目。有的时候我也会觉得很无力，即使努力了再多，似乎也追查不到汉诺的信息和十年前的真相，仿佛被困兽一样被囚禁在困境里面，什么也做不了。”  
“游作明明就很厉害！游作可是给予了我勇气的英雄！”尊突然站起身子，按着自己的胸口，诚挚而认真地看着游作，“游作能够拿起卡组，选择去对抗汉诺，追寻十年前的真相，这已经超厉害了！不像我，懦弱得甚至连决斗也不想接触。要不是遇见了不灵梦，遇见了你，我甚至还只是一个胆小鬼，一事无成的懦夫。”  
“果然、那些话都是在说尊吧。”  
“啊…啊…？”  
“最开始的，那个问题。”  
“……！呃、那个——”  
“尊是会害怕孤独的人吗？”游作问，然后不待尊回答，便接着说道，“其实我也是会害怕孤独的人。十年里的噩梦，一直困扰着我，几乎要把我的时间都切割掉，把我的人生断层在十年前的黑暗里。”他绿色的眼睛凝视着尊，全然一片专注和认真，“但是后来，在决斗里，在和你们一起战斗，一起寻找电子界的新线索，一起对抗敌人的时候。我想，我大概不会永远都是一个人。”  
尊屏住了呼吸。  
“不要害怕。我们会一直一起战斗，不是吗？草薙哥和Ai一直在我身边，你也在我的身边。你的身边还有不灵梦，你也有你的家人和朋友。你并不是一个人。”  
游作一只手搭在他的肩膀上，靠近他，额头几乎都要相碰。那双绿色的眼睛很专注地望着他，那是他此后几乎再也无法忘记的绿色。  
“我们可以分担相同的痛苦。”

那个时候他和游作已经认识一段时间了，大概从那以后，他就感觉，自己似乎、似乎真的有点喜欢游作了。憧憬夹杂着一种朦胧的好感，一种他说不出来的感觉，只知道游作对他而言是同别人不一样的存在。  
游作看起来真的不像是一个Omega。对方身上那种能让他安心的感觉和那种领导者气质让他忍不住会有一种想要追随对方的冲动。大概只有漂亮而清秀的外貌让他看起来更像个Omega，那双绿色的圆眼微微睁着，就给人一种奶气的猫咪的感觉，这一点倒是有些显露出了Omega的气质。

回到现实。  
游作双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，跨坐在他身上，整个人俯压下来靠近他，尊觉得自己被对方的阴影笼罩着。那双绿色的眼睛注视着自己，有点微微发红。  
尊有点受不了游作这个样子，他努力推拒着，但其实又不太抗拒来自对方的接近，说不出来为什么。  
“呃、游作！”  
游作顺着肩带开始扒他的围裙，他有点慌，急忙抓住游作胡乱在他肩膀上摆弄的手。对方被钳制住一只手，有点赌气地想甩开他，然后又用着另一只手顺着从尊的围裙下摆翻进去。尊穿着平时的兜帽卫衣，衣服很宽大，游作伸手往里面摸，被尊慌慌张张地制止了。  
“游作你、今天到底是怎么回事啦？怎么、怎么……呃手不要乱动！”  
他无措地抖了抖嘴唇，一时不知道该如何应对，只好先把内心的问题说出：“你和鸿上什么时候分手的？昨天？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？发生什么了？”  
“他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他。分了。”  
藤木游作轻描淡写地说了一句，抿了抿唇，似乎不肯再多说什么。  
“你……你脸上的伤？是他打的？”  
“……”  
游作没有说话，他靠近尊，又来了一次亲吻，这次只是蜻蜓点水的一个吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。猫一样的高中生甚至伸出舌头轻轻地在尊的嘴唇上舔了舔，让尊抖了抖身体。  
“游作，你说话啊！”尊叫道，“你脸上的伤，还有、还有……”  
空气里除了那令人安心的薄荷味，还有一股令人难以忽视的……海盐味。  
尊突然意识到了什么，看向游作的脖颈，上面留着牙印，甚至还留有淡淡的红色的指印，他顺着向下看去，外露的白皙皮肤延伸到衣服的内里，似乎也留有一点红色的痕迹。  
“鸿上？！他、他标记你了？！”  
“……”游作微微皱了皱眉头，眼神沉了沉，然后轻轻点了点头，“嗯。昨天我被他标记了，我们起了冲突……然后就分手了。”  
他按住尊正打算说些什么的唇：“我现在更想和尊交往。”他抿了抿唇，“如果尊嫌弃我是被标记过的Omega——”  
“不！我没有这个意思！……”他只想杀了鸿上了见而已。  
“那、如果尊讨厌我，就直接拒绝我吧；如果尊并不讨厌我……那么可以默许我任性一下吗？”

他闭上了眼睛，不知道该怎么回答。  
窸窸窣窣的衣物声响起，嘴唇再次被温热的触感覆上，那种感觉让他并不讨厌、甚至很舒服。他并没有怎么抗拒，甚至微微张开了嘴，方便对方的入侵。那只骨节分明的手探入衣物覆盖在他的躯体上，程序员敲代码敲出的薄茧有些粗糙地划过他光滑的皮肤表面，让他感觉有点痒痒的，忍不住蜷缩了一下脚趾。  
鸿上那家伙到底做了什么？游作受了什么刺激吗？还有……游作接下来到底还要做什么啊……  
舌头似是模拟性交一样在他湿热的口腔里到处戳刺着，只有两人的热狗车里回荡着热切亲吻的水声。尊感觉被吻得迷迷糊糊的，脸上有些发烧，意识也有些模糊不清。今天不知道第几次被眼前这个人夺走了初吻，他竟然还觉得挺舒服的，大概因为对象是游作吧。  
他不知道鸿上到底对游作做了什么，也不知道游作后续是不是还要做些什么更进一步的行为。他也是正常高中生，私下也有偷偷看过Omega的动作片。小视频里Omega淫媚的娇喘和大胆的姿势让他忍不住羞耻脸红又有点口干舌燥。他发誓，他从来没有对身为Omega的藤木游作有过那种想法，甚至在日常生活里也没有特别把藤木游作当做Omega看待。但只要突然意识到面前这个主动骑在自己身上的Omega是藤木游作，他就突然有些按捺不住内心的一点小念想——具体表现就在于，他在游作的爱抚和亲吻下，很明显的感受到了自己双腿之间硬挺起来的部位。更让他面色涨红闭上眼睛连话都说不出的是，自己那个不争气的部位还硬邦邦地一下一下戳刺着游作的腿根。  
藤木游作轻啄了一下他的嘴角，一向冷淡的绿色双眼里染上了情动的色彩。他冷静地看着尊，感受到对方下半身的变化，微微扬起嘴角：“尊对我也有欲望，不是吗？”他下挪身子，移动膝盖，一只手按着对方胯间鼓起的部位，“当然、我会让尊，好好认识一下正确的欲望应该是什么样子的。”  
尊完全说不出话，抬起一只胳膊挡住半张脸孔，侧过头不忍再看向游作。  
对方的手隔着裤子抚弄着他两腿间的部位，技术很青涩，并不熟练但在努力让人感到舒服。  
“呜……呃……”  
尊咬了咬下唇，努力抑制住嘴中的喘息。  
游作……好热情……不、不要再想那些啦。游作怎么可能会像片子里面的Omega那样、怎么会啦……就算要叫出来，肯定也是、隐忍地、克制地、就算面色潮红也会咬着唇努力不发出声音的那种……  
那只手搓揉着尊两腿之间的器官，陌生的感觉让尊忍不住夹紧了双腿，但藤木游作还有一只膝盖跨在他的双腿之间，让他无法并拢两腿。  
尊红着脸，喘着粗气，半个胳膊压在自己的额头上，看着天花板，感到眩晕。

游作给鸿上也这么做过吗？  
突然冒出的一个念头让他感到心里有些酸涩，他甚至都不敢过问昨天游作和鸿上到底发生了什么，只能凭自己的想象在脑海里模拟出昨天那场冲突激烈的标记到底是什么样的过程。他越想越觉得胸口发闷，干脆闭上眼睛，专心享受爱抚的舒适感。  
可能因为对象是游作，这种行为给他的心理快感甚至远大于生理的。那双青涩的、正在抚慰自己的手是游作的——只要这么一想，他就觉得下面硬得发烫。

“叩叩——”  
冷不丁的敲门声突然响起，尊突然像被浇了一盆冷水一样浑身僵直，游作背对着门，动作一顿，然后仿佛没有听见一样继续动作。  
随着砰得一声响，门被踢开到一旁，鸿上了见的手里挂着一串钥匙，被他漫不经心地丢在了一旁的桌台上。  
“热狗车今天是打算停业了吗——白天也不打算招呼客人，亏损可是会很大哦？”  
“游、游作……”  
尊下意识地推拒着游作，游作仿佛没有听见一样，喘息了一声继续着手上的动作。  
鸿上了见从他的背后一步步走过来。  
“这么无视客人？这种粗鲁的礼仪是谁教给你的，草薙翔一？”  
“那又是谁教给你的礼仪可以私闯民宅？鸿上圣吗？”藤木游作头也不回。  
“热狗车也算民宅？还有，提到私闯民众，你似乎没有资格说我。”  
游作不说话了，或者说，他懒得做出应答。他所做出的回应就是抱着尊把尊按在桌面上深深亲吻，当着鸿上了见的面。尊瞪大了眼睛，挣扎着却又没有什么力气，身体在刚刚的抚弄下已经进入了状态，全身发软。  
两个人四肢交缠，吐息暧昧，面色潮红，一看就知道刚刚正在进行着什么。  
鸿上了见冷笑一声，看着吻得难舍难分的两个人，上去就是一把狠狠扒开藤木游作然后猛力推到一旁。两个人都没有什么力气，藤木游作面色发红，胸口一起一伏地喘着粗气，深吻后犹有些缺氧。他拧着眉头想要一脚踢开鸿上了见，被鸿上了见抓住脚踝甩到一边。  
穗村尊眼冒星星，还没反应过来发生了什么，还躺在桌面上喘着气。鸿上了见过来一秒把他围裙扒了裤子提好然后拦腰抱起走出热狗车，留下身后藤木游作砰的一声摔在地面上的声音。

尊被丢在了后座位上，引擎发动的时候他甚至还没有缓过来自己刚刚所经历的一切。直到被带到鸿上家，丢到床上，被人按在床头迷迷糊糊亲吻了一阵，才意识到有什么不对。  
吻得其实有点舒服。伸进来的舌头很有技巧，在口腔里极力刮擦着每一个可以让人有感觉的点。  
他微微眯着眼睛，视线有些模糊，眼前的人似乎有藤木游作的影子，然后他恍恍惚惚抱住对方的脖子鼓励性地加深这个吻，考拉抱树一样连腿都都死死抱着对方的腰不让走。  
直到对方将手挤进两个人紧贴的身体的缝隙间，顺着他的腰往上，抚弄他胸口的侧面，让他感觉很痒——然后他突然就清醒了，瞪大眼睛，看清楚了眼前是谁。  
“鸿上了见——？！”  
鸿上了见被一拳头打歪脸，他疼痛地唔了一声，然后被猛然推开。刚刚那个和自己亲得火热的人一脸警惕和仇恨地看着他。  
“你有病？你亲我干嘛？恶心、你还摸我！别碰我！”尊环视四周，发现环境已经不对，“你把我带到……这是你家？你想干嘛？”  
“第一、我没病。第二、这里是我家。第三、我不亲你我还亲藤木游作？你以为呢？”  
“……”  
“别用那种仇视的眼神看我，穗村尊。从昨天起、我对藤木游作就彻底失去兴趣了。我再也不想和他接吻，甚至一想到那段经历我就会浑身不自在。”  
“你们接吻了？昨天？”  
“这并不是重点，穗村尊，你或许应该更关心你自己的处境。”  
“你难道不是因为游作而来？刚才是想挑衅我吗？你是想线下打架还是线上决斗？”  
“看来你还没能认清自己的处境。”鸿上了见冷笑，“真正想对你做些什么的可不是我。你得感谢我把你救了出来。”  
“哈？救我？鸿上了见，你真是一如既往地大言不惭。”尊的表情也冷了下来，语气讥讽，“难道你刚刚做的事情是在做慈善而不是在趁人之危吗？慈善家鸿上了见？”  
“藤木游作到底是什么样，你根本就不知道。”  
“如果你要说的就是这些，那就恕我不奉陪，我先走了。”  
穗村尊清清衣服，打算下床赶紧跑路。一想到刚刚和鸿上了见正在接吻，面前这个极具侵略性的Alpha刚刚对自己做出的行为，他突然就感觉一阵鸡皮疙瘩起来。更让他鸡皮疙瘩起来的就是，鸿上了见突然又凑上来要亲他，被他躲过去，但也堪堪亲到了脸颊。穗村尊一阵恶寒，直接一拳就往他脸上，这次鸿上了见有准备了，扭头便躲了过去。  
“穗村尊。”  
对方叫他的名字。  
“我有没有跟你说过，其实你长得挺对我胃口，是我喜欢的类型？”  
“鸿上了见，如果不是我的耳朵出了毛病，那么我想你应该去看看精神科的医生。”  
他强硬地推开鸿上了见，鸿上了见一时竟然无法阻止他。穗村尊的力气很大，甚至比他这个Alpha还要强一点，也不知道刚刚是怎么被藤木游作按倒的。他咬了咬牙，跟穗村尊扭打起来，两个人都很能打，只可惜鸿上了见也不知道穗村尊这个Beta是怎么比自己还能打的。最终穗村尊收拾好衣服，顶着脸上擦伤的红印，留着鸿上了见躺倒在床上Game Over。

鸿上了见揉了揉发疼的脸颊，看着穗村尊正按着门把手打算推门而出的背影，开口挑衅：  
“哦？藤木游作可以吻你，我就不可以了？”  
不提藤木游作也就算了，一提起藤木游作尊就气不打一处来。  
本来打算不理会鸿上了见准备直接走的穗村尊扭头过来，气得露出一个扭曲的笑容。  
“怎么？你觉得你和游作有可比性？还记得当初游作耐心教我编程的时候，某个程序员只会在旁边十六进制十六进制地嘲讽我。”  
“噢，某个电脑白痴确实太过愚钝，我完全看不下去他还能把编程入门倒拿着看的行为。”  
“鸿上了见？！”穗村尊咬牙切齿，两个拳头握紧，然后松开又握紧，最后松开去够门把手，“你的废话到此为止了。希望我们明天不会再见面。”  
“那昨天我和藤木游作到底是什么情况，这点废话你想听吗？我看你可能对这个兴趣不小。”

尊转动门把手的动作停住了，顿了一秒，他松开了门把手，转身看向鸿上了见，毫不自知自己的表情带有挑衅意味地扬了扬眉毛。  
“哦，那你快说这些废话吧。”  
“你过来离我近一点。”  
“你如果不快点说我的拳头也可以离你近一点。”  
“穗村尊，你真的以为我很怕你？真要打起来，你未必能占多大便宜。”  
“你废话真的很多！快说！”  
鸿上了见不情愿地拧了拧眉头，沉顿了一下，好像在思考怎么样叙述。  
穗村尊冷笑着挑了挑眉毛。  
“如果觉得不方便说那我可就先提问了。你昨天标记了游作，对吗？”  
“对。”鸿上了见笃定地回答，扬起嘴角讥讽地反问，“他脖子上的那些，你也看见了，不是吗？我是他的Alpha——起码昨天我还是，不是我标记他还能是谁呢？明明闻到了我的气息却还是敢和藤木游作做那些，你是真的缺根脑神经？”  
“然后你打了他？作为一个Alpha打自己的Omega？他脸上的痕迹你也看到了吧。那你还真是有作为Alpha的自觉，我一个Beta都为你的恃强凌弱而感到骄傲。”  
“恃强凌弱？你瞪大眼睛看看藤木游作——他哪一点看起来像是个弱者了？”——难道在Vrains里被打进墙里的不是我吗？当然，后者太过丢脸，鸿上了见只限于内心想法，并没有说出口。  
“游作确实跟一般的娇弱的Omega不一样，他很坚韧，他一直顽强地生存着——但不可否认，他是一个Omega，你难道连最基本的性别尊重都没有吗？”

穗村尊表情凶狠，语速飞快地飚出话语，然后一拍自己的脑袋：“总之就是你打的对吗？我可以当你承认了？”  
“他脸上的痕迹确实是我造成的，但说打也不对。我可没有打他。”  
“他锁骨上的痕迹也是你？”  
“是。如果你要这么定义的话，那就是这样。反正我就算否认你也不会相信吧。”  
“你上了他，然后处于一些原因过程中很不愉快，于是你们起了争执，然后分了。这样？”  
“我没上他！……我要是能我何必——”鸿上了见被穗村尊的猜想气到了，怒极反笑，话说到一半生怕自己连自家Omega都解决不了的事情败露，“总之你不要再做过度的揣测，确实有争执，但就是正常的分手，你没必要因为藤木游作对我有什么过度的怨恨，明白这一点就好了。”  
“你没上他？！”穗村尊一扯嗓子开始嚎，“那他身上的痕迹怎么回事？”  
“不要张口一个痕迹闭口一个痕迹，他身上你看得多还是我看得多？”  
“………………鸿上了见，你不要欺人太甚！！”  
“哈？我看咄咄逼人的是你才对吧？”鸿上了见发现自己和穗村尊真的是越吵越不理智，和藤木游作不一样的感觉，穗村尊很容易激起他不理智的言论和行为，“对、我就是上了他！你还想怎么样？一个Alpha上了自家Omega怎么样了，他是自愿当我的Omega的，想必你也和他自己确认了吧？”  
“但是昨天游作是自愿的吗？他不寻常的表现昭示了你们关系恶化的原因就在于昨天——”  
“你为什么会觉得我会强迫一个Omega？我在你眼里就这么罪大恶极——”  
“抱歉，汉诺领导在我眼里一向如此！如果你没有对他做出不好的事情，他今天也不会来找我——”  
两个人互相瞪着眼睛，争吵的声音愈发激烈。

“够了！穗村尊你有完没完？！张口闭口藤木游作，你觉不觉得烦？！”  
最后鸿上了见一个不耐烦，一翻身从床上站起来走向穗村尊。穗村尊气得恨不得上去给他来一拳，见他起身走近也一步一步声响极大地走向鸿上了见。  
“我说了，我对藤木游作没有兴趣——倒是你，”鸿上了见一把抓住尊的下巴，眼神凶狠地亲吻上去，“我之前难道没跟你说，你的颜是我喜欢的类型？”  
尊气得头脑发热。  
鸿上了见胆子极大地又把舌头伸进来，尊张口迎进来对方的唇舌，来了个缠绵悱恻的热吻。他睁开双眼，目光死死地锁住同样睁开眼睛的对方。接吻的两个人似乎完全没有意识到闭眼的必要性，比起接吻更像是两个人在彼此顶着脑袋争斗着谁的气势更强。最后演变成了尊按着鸿上了见的脑袋主动深吻着，在这个Alpha的口腔内攻城略地，最后退出前还力道毫不留情地狠狠咬了一口鸿上了见的舌头，把对方疼得身体一跳，再把对方的下嘴唇狠狠一咬，咬得甚至流出了血丝。

“哦？所以到头来，把我带到这里，就是因为对我有兴趣？——”  
看到鸿上了见点点头，穗村尊突然笑了。  
“什么兴趣，想和我上床的那种？”  
“如果你的嘴不那么尖利，性格也能再乖巧一点——就像你面对藤木游作那样，我觉得我们会成为理想的伴侣——当然，上床也很重要。”  
穗村尊笑了笑，顺从地和鸿上了见上了床铺，两个人彼此亲吻抚摸，热烈拥抱着，好似真正的情侣一般。  
然后穗村尊突然一把按到鸿上了见，以一种不可抗拒的力量。鸿上了见如何挣扎都无法挣脱，感到了前所未有的危机感。这个Beta甚至在之前跟他的斗争里都没有用过全部力量——当然，现在也有可能是怒气加倍激发了对方的力量。  
他被按在床上，凌乱的白发散落在白色的床单上。穗村尊俯身在他的脖颈旁，就像一个Alpha在标记Omega一样狠狠地咬了咬，留下齿痕。鸿上了见僵直着身体，疯狂蹬腿，摇着头拼命挣扎。  
“和你上床嘛——我也愿意，用你的说法，那就是——你的颜其实也不错？”  
“当然，如果是我上你的话，是不是就会不一样了呢？”  
穗村尊漫不经心地抚摸着鸿上了见的面庞，语气悠然。  
“——毕竟，让你多经历些，才知道怎么尊重人，不是吗？”

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有后续，把一时想好的内容先写了，以后可能还会继续写（不会有人看的）


End file.
